Des retrouvailles orgasmiques
by Edwardienne100
Summary: 3ans après New Moon.Bella n'a pas sauté de la falaise donc les Cullen ne sont pas revenus. Bella a changer un peu. Comment va réagir Edward quand il va voir son amour de toujours différente ? Point de vue Edward. OS Lemon...


**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde...**

**En ce moment, je suis dans une phase OS, c'est le troisième que je poste et je pense qu'il va y en avoir d'autre. Je ne laisse pas tomber mes autres fictions car comme vous pourrez le voir, j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre d'Adultère à l'instant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi en ce moment mais comme j'aime écrire, alors je reporte sans arrêt les trucs que j'ai à faire et je poste... J'avais pris du retard avec les fêtes de fin d'année alors je tente de me rattraper en écrivant plus.**

**Enfin bref, pas la peine de dire : ATTENTION LEMON. C'est une marque de fabrique chez moi - Pas une fiction ou un OS sans Lemon... (Perverse ? Moi ? Mais je sais que vous aimez ça ! lol)**

**Pas plus de blabla sauf qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à cet OS, vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin^^**

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

* * *

**Des retrouvailles orgasmiques**

Cela faisait 3ans que je l'avais quitté. 3ans que je ne vis plus.

Elle avait fait rebattre mon cœur mort de 90ans mais maintenant, il était revenu au point de départ. J'espérais de tout mon être qu'elle avait repris le cour de son existence, comme je lui avais demandé, cette affreuse journée du 18septembre 2005.

Nous étions le 13septembre 2008, le jour de ces 21ans. Elle aurait le pouvoir d'être partout où elle veut grâce à son âge _(Petit rappel : en Amérique, la majorité réelle est à 21ans)._ Pour nous changer les idées, Alice nous avait entraîné, Emmett et moi, dans un bar/discothèque. Voilà donc comment je me retrouvais avec une bière, que je ne boirais sûrement pas, devant moi, regardant Alice et Emmett en train de danser n'importe comment sur la musique que le DJ passait à ce moment-là. Personnellement, je n'avais aucune envie de faire la fête en ce jour. Si je n'avais pas été un vampire, je serais sûrement encore avec ma Bella, pour fêter son anniversaire comme il se doit.

En 3ans, je n'avais jamais cessé de penser à elle, me demandant avec qui et où elle était. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'après ce que nous avions vécus tous les deux, elle pourrait sortir avec un garçon tel que Mike Newton ou encore Tyler Crowley. Je n'y arrivais pas, mais pourtant, j'espérais, pour elle, qu'elle avait trouvé un garçon bien. J'avais failli rompre ma promesse plus d'une fois en 3ans. Alice m'encourageait à aller la voir, mais je restai tout de même déterminé à ne pas lui gâcher plus la vie. Pour ma part, je n'étais sorti avec personne. Non pas que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Tanya Denali m'avait aguiché comme jamais et dans notre nouveau lycée, les filles n'avaient que des pensées intimes à mon égard. Moi, je n'avais de pensées que pour ma Bella. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes : regardez-moi ce vieux vampire en train de se morfondre pour une chose que lui seul est le responsable. Écoutez-le en train de nous livrer sa pauvre vie minable sans son amour... Ne me blâmez pas. Je sais que c'est très con de ma part, j'ai provoqué tout ça, jamais je n'aurais dû impliquer Bella dans mes sentiments. Mais vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait, vous ? Ne me dîtes surtout pas que vous seriez passé à coté de votre plus grand bonheur, de votre grand amour... D'accord, je suis en train de passer à côté de mon grand amour en la laissant mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je ne voulais plus que la femme de ma vie soit en danger.

Enfin bref, depuis notre départ de Forks, plus rien n'est pareil. Toute la famille, et je dis bien toute la famille, est triste, pleurant une fille, une sœur, une meilleure amie et pour ma part, un amour. Je savais que je n'avais qu'un seul mot à dire pour leur rendre, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, le sourire. Mais je ne pouvais pas tout simplement dire : _« On retourne à Forks voir notre Bella »._ Premièrement, elle n'était plus notre Bella, plus depuis que je l'avais laissé seule dans cette forêt. Deuxièmement, je ne savais pas sa réaction si je m'amenais à sa porte pour la supplier de me reprendre. Et troisièmement, elle ne serait peut-être plus à Forks, qui sait (Alice, sans doute).

En parlant de notre petit lutin, elle se stoppa net sur la piste de danse, elle avait une vision. Je tentais par tous les moyens d'entrer dans son esprit, mais elle me le bloquait avec ténacité. À la fin de son songe, elle me regarda et me sourit malicieusement. Je l'interrogeais du regard mais elle ne me répondit pas, s'acharnant à hurler la mélodie du DJ dans sa tête. Je décidais de ne plus me prendre la tête sur ça et observais la foule. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde pour un samedi soir. Nous nous étions posté au second étage et avions la vue sur le bas du bar.

Alors que j'ouvrais l'oreille aux pensées des humains présents, je vis dans l'esprit d'un homme, une femme qui avait les mêmes traits de ma Bella. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Nous étions à plusieurs kilomètres d'où elle se trouvait. De plus, cette femme était blonde (chose que ma Bella détestait), s'habillait et se maquillait de façon assez provocante et surtout, elle portait des talons aiguilles (dans cette pensée). Ma Bella avait un sosie pur. Son visage avait à peu près les mêmes expressions, sauf que la blonde avait l'air éteinte, pas comme le soleil qu'est ma douce. Certes dans le souvenir de cet humain, la jeune femme souriait mais son sourire sonnait affreusement faux. Perdu dans mes pensées et dans celles des autres, je n'avais pas revu mon frère et ma sœur revenir à la table.

- Bah alors frangin, encore dans les nuages ?

- Emmett, je ne suis jamais dans les nuages, je pense, tout simplement.

- Et à quoi tu pensais ?

- Pas grand-chose. Mais toi dis-moi, quelle a été ta vision tout à l'heure ?

- Pas grand-chose...

Je grognais et ma sœur rit de son rire argentin que je n'avais pas entendu depuis un bout de temps maintenant.

- N'empêche que tu devrais te lâcher, Edward.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Je suis sûre que dans un moment, tu ne seras plus aussi inerte.

- Pourquoi tu...

- Profite simplement. Tu verras, ta soirée ne sera peut-être pas si horrible...

Alors que je réfléchissais à la phrase d'Alice, je sentis une délicieuse odeur. Une odeur que je n'avais pas sentie depuis maintenant 3ans.

Mes yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur l'entrée du club. À cette place se tenait la blonde des pensées de l'homme que j'identifiais comme étant le barman. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et encadraient son visage en forme de cœur. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes yeux marrons chocolat, mais la lueur de vie en moins. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle était habillée de façon très sexy, ses vêtements accentuaient sa taille fine et la longueur de ses jambes était indécemment exposée à cause de cette jupe trop courte. Je savais que c'était elle, mais je ne la reconnaissais pas du tout.

La scène s'était déroulé au ralentit pour moi. Revoir un semblant de celle que j'aime me faisait très plaisir mais voir ce qu'elle était devenue me faisait du mal. Elle se dirigeait vers une table et était accompagné par Jacob Black, Jessica Stanley et Mike Newton. Une sortie en couple, pensai-je. L'un des barman sortit de derrière le bar pour prendre leur commande et avait des pensées très impures envers Bella. Je ne pouvais plus dire que c'était MA Bella car elle avait complètement changé et puis, il semblerait qu'elle soit avec ce Jacob. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, je les écoutais prendre leur consommation. Bella demanda au barman de la surprendre avec le choix de la boisson. Le barman en prit note et il partit, non sans avoir regardé une dernière fois Bella qui commençait à se bouger sur la musique qui passait, et lui faire un clin d'œil. J'aurais pu lui arracher la tête si la réflexion de Jessica ne m'avait pas déconcerté.

- Alors, c'est quand que vous nous faîtes un petit ?

Bella regarda, choquée, son amie pour ensuite se tourner vers Jacob.

- De quoi tu parles, Jess ?

- Bah oui, vous êtes ensemble depuis un bout de temps, non ?

Jacob et Bella se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Je savais que je ne devais pas penser à ça, mais le rire de Bella était aussi doux et mélodieux qu'avant. Elle était devenue une femme vraiment sexy et je ne pus m'empêcher de parcourir son corps dévoilé secoué par ses rires. Elle était magnifique. Son ventre dénudé avait l'air doux. Sa poitrine, comprimée dans son haut trop petit, semblait assez généreuse. Ses jambes, fines et grandes, étaient croisées et je pouvais apercevoir le début de ses fesses. Bref, elle était toujours aussi parfaite, sauf qu'autrefois, elle ne le montrait pas autant. Bella et son voisin essayaient, tant bien que mal, de reprendre leur sérieux et, une fois fait, Jacob prit la parole :

- Bella et moi ne sommes pas ensemble.

- Mais vous êtes tout le temps collés ensemble. Pire que des aimants ! Bella, tu ne devrais peut-être pas être si proche d'un mec qui n'est pas ton petit ami.

Pour une fois que j'étais d'accord avec Jessica.

- Ce n'est pas dérangeant, je sais que je ne risque rien avec Jake.

- On n'est jamais à l'abri.

- Jacob, on devrait leur dire...

- Vas-y, si ça peut nous sortir de cette situation.

- Jacob est gay.

Le silence se fit à la table, mais les pensées (sauf celles de Bella) fusaient. Jacob se demandait si ses amis allaient bien le prendre. Jessica trouvait ça dommage qu'un mec comme Jacob soit pour les garçons et Mike était totalement choqué, repensant à toutes leurs conneries faites ensemble.

- Et voilà vos boissons. Bella, j'espère que la surprise te plaira...

- Merci, Paul, c'est très gentil de ta part.

Elle lui sourit et les pensées de ledit Paul s'enflammèrent, pensant déjà que ce soir il ne rentrerait pas seul.

- Bon eh bien, aux 21ans de notre petite chérie. Bella, que cet anniversaire soit le meilleur de toute ta vie.

Elle sourit à son ami et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Une poussée de jalousie m'envahit à ce moment-là. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle embrasser qui que ce soit, excepté moi. Ses yeux étaient tristes et je n'avais jamais autant voulu entendre ses pensées. Elle but une gorgée de la préparation du barman, grimaça légèrement (faisant une adorable petite moue) et recommença à bouger sur le son de la salle. Ils parlèrent un peu de la soirée et j'aurais pu devenir violent quand Mike demanda ses plans pour la soirée à Bella. Il sous-entendait qu'elle ne devrait pas rester seule... En revanche, Jessica engagea une conversation bien plus intéressante :

- Mais puisque tu n'es pas avec Jacob, ça veut dire que tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre que...

- Que ?

- Bah, tu sais... Avec une autre personne que... Tu vois ?

- Non, qui ?

- Bella...

- Oh ! Non.

- Tu penses toujours à lui ?

Même si je voulais entendre sa réponse, je l'appréhendais vraiment.

- Comment dire... Ça fait 3ans qu'il m'a quitté. Enfin, pas encore. Et on va dire que depuis j'ai pensé à lui 1090 jours. Faites le calcule pour savoir quand j'ai arrêté de penser à lui.

Elle ne m'avait pas oublié, elle n'avait fait que penser à moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle mentirait, elle ne savait pas que j'étais là. Cette révélation fit resserrer mon cœur. Sa présence avait toujours des effets quelconques sur ma personne.

- Bella, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait parlé de ça.

- C'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis toujours attaché à un fantôme. Mais bon, j'ai envie de plus maintenant. Je veux un petit copain. Je veux vivre sans regarder en arrière. Je veux du sexe car 21ans sans rien, c'est trop. Et je veux arrêter de souffrir. En gros, je veux vivre.

- Ok, alors ce soir, tu ne rentreras pas seule. Que dirais-tu de Paul ?

- Paul ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Bah non, il est canon et en plus, je sens qu'il n'est pas insensible à ton charme fou.

- Jess, je t'en pris. S'il avait voulu tenter quoi que ce soit, il l'aurait fait. Je te rappelle qu'on le connaît depuis 1an. Non, et puis, je ne veux pas de quelqu'un que je connais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les blondes n'ont jamais leur première fois avec un mec sur.

- Merci.

- Mike, tu n'es pas un mec sur.

Ils rigolèrent mais, pour ma part, je bouillais intérieurement. Comment ma Bella pouvait penser comme tel ? Comment une personne pouvait-elle être la même et à la fois, si différente en à peine 3ans ? Comment osait-elle plaisanter par rapport au sexe ? Sa première fois avec un inconnu. Du grand n'importe quoi. Je la vis se diriger vers la piste de danse. Aussitôt, tous les hommes présents dans la salle se tournèrent vers elle. Leurs pensées envers ma Bella n'arrangèrent pas ma colère. Son comportement était complètement stupide, elle se bougeait sensuellement au milieu de la piste, ne portant aucun intérêt à ce qui l'entourait. Jacob s'amusait de la voir ainsi, tout comme Jessica et Mike.

À ce moment-là, Alice eut une vision que je pus intercepter et je filais sur la piste de danse, près de Bella. Elle avait les yeux fermés et ne m'avait donc pas encore vu. Elle avait une meilleure odeur que je ne m'imaginais, elle était plus belle que jamais, plus sexy et plus tentante que jamais. Alors qu'un des audacieux avançait pour pouvoir danser avec elle, je lui fis signe de dégager. Il ne demanda pas son reste et repartit rapidement en direction du bar. Ayant marre de la voir se trémousser sans gêne devant tout ces pervers, je me mis dos à Bella et la poussais vers les toilettes. Je tentais de ne pas lui montrer que c'était moi et plaçais mes mains sur son haut uniquement, évitant sa peau. Je n'entendais aucunes pensées dans les toilettes. Parfait. Je la fis donc entrer et la plaquai contre la porte fermée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous...

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et se figea. Elle avait cessé de respirer, comme souvent quand on se voyait trop proche avant.

- Bella, respire.

Elle obéit. Ainsi devant elle, j'eus le pouvoir de regarder au fond de ses yeux. Ses yeux qui ne m'avaient jamais menti. Elle n'avait pas changé. C'était la même. Seulement son physique était différent. Alors que je la détaillais des pieds à la tête, elle interrompit ma contemplation.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?

- Et toi, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu faisais sur cette piste de danse ?

- Je dansais, c'est fait pour ça, une piste de danse. Maintenant, réponds à ma question.

- Alice a voulu sortir se divertir un peu...

- Je ne savais pas que c'était l'un des passe-temps des vampires de traîner dans les bars...

- Et je ne savais pas que c'était devenu ton passe-temps, non plus.

- Tu ne sais plus rien de moi depuis 3ans, Edward.

- Je sais, et c'est de ma faute, j'en suis conscient.

- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

- Je ne pouvais pas tolérer que tu te comportes ainsi...

- Tolérer ? Edward tu m'as quitté et là, tu ne peux pas tolérer ? Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus de moi et j'ai dû vivre... non survivre sans toi. Il y a 3ans, je ne pouvais pas tolérer que tu me quittes et pourtant, tu l'as bien fait.

- Bella...

Elle commença à mettre une main sur la poignée de la porte, dans son dos. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça, sans lui dire ce que je ressentais. Ce que j'ai toujours ressenti pour elle.

- Bella, laisse-moi au moins le temps de te dire quelque chose, après tu feras ce que tu veux. Ok ?

- D'accord, vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Il y a 3ans, je ne voulais pas te quitter. Je ne voulais pas te dire que je n'avais plus envie de toi. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule dans cette forêt. Mais ma nature te mettait trop en danger et je ne pouvais plus vivre en te sachant dans cette situation. Alors je suis parti pour ta protection. Tu as dit que tu as pensé à moi durant ces 1090 derniers jours, c'est également mon cas. J'ai pensé à toi à chaque seconde depuis mon départ. Et je m'en veux, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Je sais aujourd'hui, que je ne pourrais plus faire cette erreur. Je ne suis décidément rien sans toi. Alice m'a pratiquement menacé pour que je sorte mon nez dehors. Je ne survie même plus, j'agonise lentement mais sûrement, loin de toi. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça, mais je te le demande quand même : Bella, reprend-moi. Je veux revenir avec toi, tu me manques comme pas permis. Je veux pouvoir t'aimer réellement à nouveau. Je veux être le seul à qui tu dis je t'aime, je veux être le seul à pouvoir t'embrasser comme bon me semble. Je veux être le seul pour toi, comme tu es la seule pour moi. Aime-moi, Bella. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Tout.

Les larmes menaçaient de déborder. Je lui avais tout sorti d'un trait et j'espérais qu'elle avait bien tout compris et que je n'avais pas parlé à une vitesse folle qui me ferait tout répéter. Je voulais qu'elle me dise oui, tout simplement. Je voulais qu'elle m'autorise à la prendre dans mes bras, qu'elle m'autorise à l'embrasser à nouveau.

Pourtant, ma déclaration était bien terminée depuis 5minutes, que Bella n'avait pas ouvert la bouche ou fait un seul geste. Nous étions tous les deux très proche. Je n'avais pas remarqué que mes mains s'étaient posées de chaque côté de ses hanches. Sa poitrine effleurait mon torse de marbre à chacune de ses respiration, son visage à seulement 10centimètres du mien. Son souffle me faisait pratiquement perdre la tête et je voulais combler le vide des 10 affreux centimètres.

Bella cligna des yeux trois fois et porta ses mains sur ma figure, me palpant les joues, le front, le nez, comme pour voir si j'étais réel.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Je vérifie un truc. T'es vraiment là ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Et c'est toi qui viens de me faire la plus longue déclaration que j'ai jamais entendu ?

- Oui, je ne vois personne d'autre dans les toilettes.

Elle sourit légèrement. Heureux qu'elle ait assimilé la première partie, j'espérais qu'elle avait bien tout saisi. Son sourire se fana quand même au bout de quelques secondes.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Je t'ai vu arriver. Mais comme tu étais avec tes amis, je ne me suis pas approché.

- Tu as écouté notre conversation puisque tu as dit ce que j'ai dit.

- Oui, je n'ai pas pu résister, désolé.

- Tu sais ce que je veux alors...

Oublier, elle voulait oublier. Arrêter de regarder en arrière, avoir un vrai petit ami et du sexe... J'enlevais alors mes mains de ses hanches et reculai légèrement. La regardant tristement, je bredouillais un vague « Très bien ».

- Edward...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu ne veux plus vivre dans le passé. J'ai compris.

Sans que je m'y attende, elle combla le mètre qui nous séparait à présent et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'abord hésitante, comme si elle attendait ma réaction, elle se fit plus passionné quand je rendis ce baiser. Ses mains fourragèrent mes cheveux, comme avant. Son corps sensuel était collé au mien et mes mains s'étaient posaient instinctivement sur ses reins. Je ne tardais pas à sentir sa langue demander la permission d'approfondir notre baiser. J'entrouvris alors mes lèvres et sa langue vint caresser la mienne avec douleur. Le goût de sa salive était tout bonnement délicieux. Depuis déjà quelques temps, je voulais être proche d'elle comme ça. Je voulais sentir sa chaleur et explorer son corps. Son baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux et je ne pus que répondre à sa ferveur. Au bout d'un moment, elle détacha tout de même nos lèvres et haleta avant de me dire :

- Cette chose, je la veux avec toi et personne d'autre... Je sais que tu as toujours eu peur de craquer à cause de mon odeur mais je le veux. Je sais que je suis vraiment méchante de te dire ça, mais c'est la condition pour que je revienne avec toi.

- Que je te fasse l'amour ?

- Oui.

Je voulais la même chose, mais en étais-je capable. Puis, je me mis à repenser à la phrase d'Alice : _« Tu ne seras plus aussi inerte »._ Avait-elle eu une vision de moi et Bella ?

- D'accord, mais pas ici...

- C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Elle avait pris du caractère en 3ans... Je mis alors mes mains sur ses hanches, les descendis en dessus de ses fesses et la portai pour qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de ma taille. Sentir son centre chaud contre mon bas ventre me fit un peu perdre la tête et me rendis plus violent que je n'aurais dû. J'entrai dans une des cabines de toilette et la plaquai contre le mur. Mes lèvres allèrent directement dans son cou et j'embrassai chaque partie de sa peau douce. Elle gémit quand elle sentit ma langue descendre vers son décolleté. Son bassin avait commencé un léger mouvement, pour faire friction entre nos deux corps. Ma Bella était plus sexy que jamais et ma virilité s'éveilla en peu de temps pour le dire. Ses mains étaient de nouveau venues dans mes cheveux et sa tête était balancé en arrière pour que j'ai un meilleur accès. La collant plus au mur, j'enlevais mes mains de sur ses fesses et les remontais vers sa poitrine. Je détachais habilement son haut et tombai sur son soutien-gorge bleu nuit (la couleur que j'adore sur elle). Alors que je pris ses seins en coupe, je relevais la tête pour la regarder et j'eus la vision la plus érotique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir durant mon existence : Bella avait les yeux clos, la tête en arrière et se mordait la lèvre inférieur en gémissant. Ses mouvements de hanche se firent plus intense alors que mes mains pétrissaient sa poitrine. Je grognai lorsque je sentis sa main descendre entre nos deux corps pour se poser sur la bosse que formait mon pantalon.

- Edward, j'en peux plus...

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oui... Je te veux, maintenant... S'il te plaît...

Même si je ne voulais pas la prendre comme un animal, dans les toilettes d'un bar crasseux, pour sa première fois, sa supplice eut raison de moi et je relevai sa jupe. Je pouvais aisément sentir son excitation pour moi. Bella commença à déboutonner mon jean et une fois fait, elle le fit glisser, accompagné de mon boxer, avec mon aide. Malheureusement pour son shorty, il partit en lambeaux. Contre toute attention, cette action ne fit que plus exciter Bella et elle gémit quand ma main entra en contact avec son intimité. Elle était trempée et toute prête pour m'accueillir. Elle eut un frisson de plaisir et sûrement de fraîcheur aussi, en sentant mon doigt s'infiltrait en elle.

- Hum... Encore Edward, s'il te plaît... Hum...

J'accélérais la cadence pendant qu'il tirait sur mes cheveux en bougeant son bassin sur ma main, qui lui donnait le bien qu'elle voulait. Au bout de quelques minutes, je mis fin à ma torture et lui demandai d'ouvrir les yeux, chose qu'elle fit avec un peu de difficulté.

- Je veux que tu me dises si je te fais mal, d'accord ?

- Oui, je te le promet... J'ai confiance en toi, Edward. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime plus que tout.

En disant ma dernière phrase, j'entrais doucement mais sûrement en Bella. Sentir sa chaleur autour de mon sexe était délicieux, je venais de trouver mon paradis. Nous poussâmes tous les deux un soupir de bien-être lorsque je m'enfonçais entièrement en elle pour la deuxième fois. J'imprimais un mouvement de va-et-vient en elle et embrassais en même temps ses joues, sa bouche, son cou, son décolleté. Je pouvais la sentir partout sur moi. Elle gémissait de plus en plus, me demandant d'aller plus vite, criant légèrement mon prénom. Je grognais à nouveau quand elle se tortilla une fois de plus pour avoir plus de sensation. J'accélérais toujours ma cadence et elle tira mes cheveux en arrière, en criant sa délivrance. J'eus la seconde vision la plus érotique de ma vie : Bella était tout simplement merveilleuse lorsqu'elle jouissait. Pour venir à mon tour, je fis de nouveau des aller-retour en elle et ses parois serraient autour de ma verge me firent basculer dans l'extase à mon tour. Je calais ma tête dans son cou pour récupérer un peu, alors que ma Bella me caressait tendrement les cheveux.

- Je t'aime Edward. Je t'aime, je t'aime et si je ne te l'ai pas encore dit : je t'aime.

J'embrassai tendrement son cou et sortis de mon paradis. Je la gardais tout de même dans mes bras et la regardais dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. Jamais.

- Tant mieux, car si tu me quittes, je te tue.

Je souris et lui donnai un tendre baiser. Je la remis sur ses pieds et remis mon boxer, ainsi que mon jean.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Désolé pour ta petite culotte...

- Oui, ça va être un léger problème pour sortir sans sous-vêtement. Mais bon, je vais essayer de faire attention.

- Tu retournes avec tes amis ?

- Oui. Je vais finir de fêter mon anniversaire avec eux et je te rejoins plus tard, ok ?

- Ok. Mais fais gaffe, je t'ai a l'œil.

- Pas de problème, mon amour.

Sur ce, elle m'embrassa et partit rejoindre ses amis à leur table. Je pris la direction de ma table à moi et écoutais leur conversation. Nous nous étions absenté très longtemps et Jessica avait tout de suite deviné que Bella avait accroché avec un mec. Je fus heureux de savoir que ce mec, c'était moi. Alors que je la regardais, avec certainement un air béa, Emmett me fit une frappe dans le dos et me dis :

- Alors, t'as fait sortir le petit Eddy ???

- T'es d'un chic, toi alors ! Laisse Edward tranquille !

- Merci Alice.

- C'est vrai quoi, si tu as pris ton pied dans les toilettes, ce ne sont pas nos affaires...

Je grognai et reportai mon attention sur ma douce. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de cacher son manque de dessous et même si j'en étais désolé, je souris. J'allais pouvoir reprendre ma relation avec Bella et je sais que je pourrais lui donner du plaisir, encore et encore...

***

**100ans plus tard**

Bella et moi avions continué, bien entendu, de nous voir. À sa demande, je l'avais transformé pour ses 22ans. Je n'avais, cette fois, émis aucun désaccord. Je la voulais pour toujours et à jamais. Nous nous étions marié juste avant et ça avait été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Passant avant ma rencontre avec elle et notre première fois. Bien évidemment, il y eut encore pleins d'autres fois, toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Nous avions pour habitude de nous rendre dans un bar différent à chacun de ses anniversaires et de là, nous avions un, voir plusieurs, rapport sexuel. Ma Bella était une vraie tigresse et j'adorais ça. Grâce aux séances shopping avec Alice et Rose, elle revenait toujours plus excitante. Je me demandais si on se lassait un peu, au fil du temps. C'est vrai quoi, comment être toujours accros au sexe après des milliers de fois, étendu sur 100ans ? La réponse de Bella avait été : « Avec un mari aussi beau, sexy et aimant que toi, ça ne peut pas être différent que ça ». Ma réponse est simple, je me croyais vouer aux Enfers et pourtant, j'atteignais le paradis à chaque fois. Comment se priver de ça ?

**Alors, une tite review pour la route ???**


End file.
